The Silent Cartographer (Level)
Summary The Covenant believe that what they call The Silent Cartographer is somewhere under an island. The Cartographer is a map room that will lead your forces to Halo's control center. The island has multiple structures and installations. One of them contains the map room. Find and locate the map for Halo's control center. Usable Weapons *Pistol *Assault Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Frag Grenade *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Needler *Plasma Grenade Drivable Vehicles *Warthog Enemies Faced *Elites (Minor, Major, Stealth, Zealot) *Grunts (Minor, Major) *Jackals (Minor, Major) *Hunters Transcript {two human dropships flying over water, approaching island} Cortana: "The Covenant believe that what they call the Silent Cartographer... is somewhere under this island. The Cartographer is a map room that will lead us to Halo's control center. The island has multiple structures and installations. One of them contains the map room. Dropship Pilot: "We're approachin' the LZ, it's gonna be hot! Get set to come out swinging!" {dropships unload Marines} Dropship Pilot: "Touchdown! Hit it, Marines! {battle begins} {after battle} Marine: {over radio} "Area secure. All hostiles have been eliminated." or, if there are no marines Cortana: {over radio} "Area secure." Foehammer: {over radio} "Affirmative. Echo 419 inbound. Somebody order a Warthog?" Marine: {over radio} "I didn't know you made house calls, Foehammer!" Foehammer: {over radio} "You know our motto. We deliver!" {Master Chief gets in Warthog}' Cortana: "Okay, let's move out. Let's go find the map room that will show us the location of Halo's control center." Walkthroughs General Walkthrough When you first land (normal mode), don't mind wasting your ammo on those Grunts and Elites on the beach. Wait for your Marines to do the work and then continue to the Warthog. When you get in the Warthog, go down the beach until you reach the two big mounds. Run your Warthog to the left of the Jackal on the ground. When you're close enough, swerve suddenly to the right and let the back of the vehicle catch the Jackal. Ignore the one on the mound. If you seriously want to kill it, take a pistol and shoot him in the head twice. After this, there is a group of Grunts and Elites near the big cliff. Let your Marines kill them and then advance. Approach the big structure hanging out of the hill. Park your Warthog in the middle of the overhang and then get out and help the Marines. Go back outside of the structure, and keep going around the island. Where you see an overturned Warthog on the beach is where you should go. First, kill all of the Covenant in the trees with the Warthog. Then hop out, and go through that tree in the corner. Turn left and go up the path, killing Covenant as you go. When you get to the top, switch to the pistol, and grab the ammo left by the killed Marines. Battle the Hunters here, and grab the over shield if you need it. It's smart to grab it even if you don't need it. Now move up forward, fighting the Jackals. When you've finished them off, snipe with the pistol at the enemies in the clearing below, slowly advancing. Kill them and move on. Now you'll be at a cliff's edge with an entrance to another structure. Kill the Grunts and move inside. Battle the two more Hunters and go into the security override station. This will give you access to the map room. Leave, and take note of the camoflauged Elites where the Hunters were. Let them take off any remaining over shield you have. Move back outside. Grab the overshield. You now have two choices. #Move back down the way you came, and make your way back to the structure. #Jump forward onto the tree, and then fall off. You'll lose all of your overshield. Then, grab the rocket launcher (it makes things much easier), and head around the island back to the structure. The structure mentioned is the one in paragraph 2. Now go inside the structure all the way, and deal with/bypass the Hunters. Go inside the structure, through the door, and left. Make your way down the structure to the very bottom. Find the map room, activate it, and come back up the way you came. Go all the way back outside the structure, and a dropship will pick you up. Speed Run Walkthrough As soon as you begin, go the opposite way around the island, until you reach the Warthog. Flip it over and get in it. Drive forward, and go to where the Covenant Dropship is dropping off the Jackals. Kill them and grab the Overshield.It is easier to kill the Hunters if you go to the wrecked pelican somewhere on the island and get the rocket launcher, just look around on the ground and you will find it. Now drive up the ramp, the same direction you were going in the Warthog. Turn around to go into the structure. Drive through, and turn right, down the ramp, and left. It's hard for the Warthog to get through this passage, but it's possible. Slow down near the end, and turn into the door. Don't worry about killing the Covenant there, just ram the Warthog through the door. If you do it fast enough, you can get the Warthog stuck, and the door won't close. Now get out, and turn right. You'll go to the Shafted platform. If you are facing out, like a diving board, stand on the bottom-right corner. Walk straight off at an angle. You'll land on the very corner of where you can activate the map. Make sure to grab the Overshield, it is helpful because your health is so low. Activate the map room and then advance up like in the guide above. Some ways into the path back to the surface, it is possible to grenade jump to an Active Camouflage in a room with Jackals on an elevated platform, which can be used to bypass a large number of enemies, including at least one pair of Hunters. When you get into the Warthog at the end, make sure not to try to drive it out--you can't. Walk outside and get aboard the dropship. Related Links *Warthog Jump *Death Island *Silent Cartographer (Level) Category: Levels